Five Days of Brittany
by imsecretlyawesome
Summary: Five days. You realized that five days weren't enough to know a person but you also realized that it just takes a second to know you're inlove.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected things

"5."

"6."

"7," Puck says.

"Yep. Definitely 7," you agree.

Here you are, sitting on the edge of a rooftop with Puck, rating girls on a scale of 10 as they walk across below. It can be said that it's just an ordinary or expected situation, just hanging out with Puck, drinking some sodas while appreciating girls, no biggie.

But in your life, there is always a twist.

See, the building you're on is a horror house that is still under construction. That said horror house is of course, one of the rides in a cheap ass carnival. And that said carnival is located in one of the islands of the Philippines.

Yup, you heard it right. You're on one of the island of the Philippines now. It's kinda weird knowing that you, the Santana Lopez, are working in a carnival in an island called Pala- something (You still can't really remember the name), half the world away from your home in L.A. Well, ex-home. You live here now. Thanks to your friend, Berry, you are now hanging with Puck at 11 in the morning, both waiting for your afternoon shift in the carnival.

But if it will make you feel better, the unexpected happenings did not start from there. It was already happening way back where S Club Seven in Disney Channel was a big part of every little girl's life.

"_I like Bradley. He's super hot. Who do you like, Santana?"_

"_I like Hannah." You blurt out._

"_What?"_

"_What?"_

And that was just the beginning of the list: Unexpected things in the life of Santana Lopez.

From dressing up as Uncle Jesse in your sixth grade Halloween party while your other girl classmates wore princess costumes.

From being the only girl lining up to buy the new Gameboy Advance on a Black Friday madness in Best Buy. And when you're at school, you have to keep it in your bag and endure all the suffering of playing Barbie and Polly Pockets with your friends. And when it's time for Barbie to sleep, you subtlety watch the boys playing with their gameboys and once in a while, shouts at them for being so stupid because that's not the way you kill Browser in the haunted castle level. Mario World was just a piece of cake, everyone knows that.

From realizing you were actually a lesbian through that one night you were just doing some research for school when you accidentally click a pop up ad that lead to lesbian porn. You spent your whole night realizing and accepting your sexuality at the age of 13 from your handy dandy computer. You might have gotten a staggering F in your research but at least you mastered your knowledge about lady luvin' the day after.

From moving to the Philippines from L.A when your father got a new job here just before highschool. You kind of expected moving to another state but to another country on the other side of the world, totally unexpected.

From meeting and having annoying new friends you could probably have. Namely Puck, Rachel, Tina and Blaine, four people that really get in your nerves a lot.

From loving your annoying new friends as well. Note to self, they should never know that.

From being publicly outed from a nation wide campaign. 'Cause really, who the hell would expect that to happen in their life?

From losing your virginity to a senior in your sophomore year. You actiually didn't even know what was happening for the most part 'cause you thought you're just practicing strip dancing for your new cheer dance routine until those cheer chants turned into sounds you couldn't explain and wouldn't forget.

From getting bitten by a snake out of nowhere when you were just walking in your school field during your high school graduation but winning a cheap lottery the day after. That explains why you have your own Segway in your house. Yeah, you're that lazy.

So many weird and strange things already happened to you that you wouldn't be surprised if there's a huge mole on your back that you still haven't seen. Unexpected things happen and that's just part of your life.

And the most recent addition to that list was of course, agreeing to Rachel Berry to work here for free in this tropical island.

You see, Berry tricked you for volunteering to work here a month ago, claiming it will be a great experience for you before college. But you know it's a total bullshit. The only reason why she insisted you to come work here was because she wants to have her own groupie. She totally thinks she's an official Broadway superstar diva even though she still wears those reindeer sweaters on a daily basis. Apparently, she was offered a part time job to perform live in this carnival. Knowing Rachel 'I need applause to live' Berry, and Rachel Berry who happily sings for homeless people on random nights in random streets, she wouldn't miss it for the world.

At first, you were hesitant either with the sole action of consciously agreeing with Berry or with accepting the fact that you're gonna work at a fucking carnival for free for a month. But she knows your weakness. She knew you wouldn't agree at first that's why she always have back up plans up her sleeves. When she handed you beautiful pictures of the world-class beaches on this island and offered you a free ticket with Puck, Blaine and Tina, you can't help but nod.

That's why after almost a month you've been working here, you fell in this kind of pattern: drinking sodas on top of a horror house with Puck at this time in the morning, rating random girls in the process. From where you're sitting, it gives you a perfect view to just observe people in the carnival. People don't notice both of you creeping down at them 'cause there's a lot more things in the park that grab their attention than the building that has nothing but a tarpaulin saying "Men at work."

"8," you hear Puck's voice.

"Huh?" you're confused for a second but he then points down to a brunette buying a cotton candy, reminding you that you're still playing a game.

"Oh," you look at the girl more closely. "I give her 7.5," you shrug as you take another swig of your orange soda, dreading it for it to be a beer but you know you can't. Your boss had told you that a lot of times already.

All of a sudden, you see Puck standing up from the edge and walks towards the ladder to get down.

"Hey, where the fuck do you think you're going?" you shout at him.

"Going to know her name, duh." He replies.

"Look who's she's with dumbass, she has a boyfriend."

"Who cares? That didn't stop me before." He says when he was already on the ground.

"You're such an ass." You roll your eyes to him.

He just shrugs and smirks at you and left. Leave it to Puck to ditch you when his little friend gets too excited.

After finishing your soda, you also stand up form the edge, ready to leave as well but you see two girls that catch your attention just before you reach the ladder.

There are two pretty blonde girls walking just near the cotton candy stall. Strangely, you are somehow only focusing on the taller one. She's wearing a white loose top and green shorts with a weird hat that resembles a dead panda on her head.

"11," you say as if you're still playing the game, "no wait. 100." She's that hot to you.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, hot blonde then turns to your direction and you immediately duck to the ground.

"Dammit," you curse as you feel the sudden impact of your useless action. You aren't even sure if she looked at you. Maybe she just turned her head to talk to her other friend.

_Stupid._

You didn't know why you just did that 'cause the last time you check, when someone hot suddenly looks at you, your initial reflex is wink or smile and not duck and cover.

You waited several seconds to stand up from the ground just to make sure you're safe. She's not there anymore. You wipe the dust off your hands, searching for the direction where hot blonde went and completely oblivious to the fact that on that exact simple moment, your life had just went to a totally different direction.

0

"This is what you get when you're not thinking, asshole," you say as you hand Puck a wet towel.

He takes it and wipes it on his face. "He hit my face with a cotton candy, that's just so wrong."

"You were hitting on his girlfriend and you call that wrong."

"I was just asking her name. What's wrong with that!" he defends.

You two are standing outside the men's bathroom, already in your uniforms. You take note that it's extra hot today, feeling uncomfortable with your clothes besides the reason it's an overall with a red shirt inside. You curse your manager a millionth time again because apparently he's so obsessed with overalls he made it now to be your freaking uniform. It's not the overalls that are fashionable like you wanted; it's just literally a denim overall for kids in your size. It makes you look like a toddler with great boobs and you just don't know how it became a sheer idea. Even for you, it's disturbing every time you look at the mirror. And that's really saying something.

"It's so hot." Puck complains.

"Sorry," you say and you see him roll his eyes.

"Can we just get over the fact that I hit on you the first time we met and thought you were hot?"

"You still think I'm hot," you retort.

"Don't remind me. It still stings a little bit when I remember you play on the other team," he laughs. You roll your eyes to him.

"I'm just gonna pretend you never said that and buy a bottle of water. It is so fucking hot."

"Well, I'm just gonna be here rubbing this on my face so hard. I can feel its stickiness all over."

"Wanky." You smirk at him.

"Let's pretend I never said that either."

0

You go to the nearest food stall that happens to be a hotdog stand. You take out the coins in your pocket to count them when you suddenly see two familiar blondes sitting on one of the stall's tables. Hot blonde is facing towards you so you can see her laugh with the other blonde when you suddenly walk into a fucking trashcan.

You hear the sound of the coins crashing to the ground and you never felt so stupid before.

"Fuck," you mutter as you pick up the coins from the ground.

When you look up again, you see hot blonde looking at you. And now you know for sure she's looking at you when she gives you a smile. Usually, when strangers smile at you, you give them the 'what the fuck are you smiling at' look but weirdly, you somehow smile back, forgetting the fact that you're on your freaking knees picking coins from the ground. After a few seconds, she returns her attention to her friend and you stand up, dust off your knees and continue walking to the stall.

You can't help to be self conscious while walking, asking yourself if she really did smile at you. And then suddenly, you recall you just walked into a trashcan and you can't help but think that's she probably thinks you're a clumsy lame ass person who likes walking into trashcans, enjoys randomly throwing coins to the ground and is an obsessed coin-picker axe murderer.

Yeah, you do that often, always thinking of the worst when you're nervous.

You fall in line and can't help but be distracted over the hot blonde just a few feet away. You pretend to be busy by focusing on the menu, reading each line even you're just gonna buy a bottle of water. When you finally got what you need, you have an urge to look at her again and see if she's looking at you but then you just realize another thing. You're in your uniform, the overalls you hate so much.

Now, you're thinking that she probably thinks you're a toddler axe murderer in overalls with boobs so instead of looking back, you run back to Puck.

"What happened to you?" he asks when he saw you running back to him.

_Hot blonde happened, _you answer in your mind.

But instead you pant and say, "I'm an axe murderer, Puck."

0

It has been a day since you saw hot blonde. It's not like you want to see her, well, okay you do. But you don't expect to see her again. You have accepted that there's only a very tiny, smaller than Puck's brain but still a little bit bigger than Blaine's eyebrow, chance that you will bump into her again. Though the island is small, there are hundreds of people who just come and go everyday.

"What are you thinking about?" Tina asks you while doing your weekly Sunday run on the beach early in the morning. You hate waking up early but Tina always treats you breakfasts after so you agreed. They all know the fact that you have a soft spot for free stuff and always use it for their advantage.

"What? I'm not thinking of something." You scoff at her.

"Yeah, you are. You're scrunching your nose again." She points at your face.

But before you start your speech that you don't scrunch your nose when you think for a hundredth time, two blondes, just jogging a few meters in front of you again catch your attention.

"See. You're doing it again." Tina says.

You ignore Tina and focus more on the blondes, wondering if the taller one is hot blonde because you can only see the back of their heads. You see the two girls run into a path where you don't usually run but you decide to still follow them by running faster.

"Wait! Where are you going? We don't run this way." Tina pants out as she tries to keep up with you.

When you're just a few feet away, the taller blonde's towel fell on the sands just in time. You quickly pick it up and go through all the introductory lines you can think of in your head.

But before you say the smoothest greeting you have, you realize that she's not the blonde you've been looking for when she turned around. You look at her friend just incase, and she's not hot blonde either.

"Thanks," unknown blonde says as she gets her towel from your hand.

You just nod to her, disappointed. You sigh and rethink that the chance of seeing hot blonde may even be smaller than Blaine's eyebrow after all.

0

The next day, your mom texted you that you should check your email to see the picture of her new garden she just sent. She wants to have your feedback and you're really not in the mood judging flower arrangements or deciding what green plant should go with the other green plant but you rather do that than join Rachel's Broadway movie night later.

"C'mon, Santana. You know, you never join us in my movie night." She dramatically sighs next to you while you pack your laptop in its case.

"Yeah, I know and I'm keeping it that way." You finish and walk towards the door.

"But we have snacks!" She tries again.

"Vegan snacks." You point at her before closing the door, "you know you can't bribe me with that, hobbit."

When you closed the door behind, you hear her say something but you know it's her own unending speech about why vegan chips are great. When you see the coffee shop you were looking for, you know Berry is still having her monologue with the door back in the hotel.

The shop is the nearest place where you can access the internet for free. You have been going here often so you were a little bit surprised that Bianca, the barista you made friends with, is not the one behind the counter but you continue ordering your usual Frappuccino anyway.

"Can I get your name please?" the new barista asks you.

"It's Alex." You answer naturally.

Alex. That's your pretend name. You're tired of getting the wrong name because Santana is too hard for some people to spell.

_Satana_

_Sarana_

_Santona_

_Santa_ from those lazy shits.

And _Satinberg_ from that dumbass boy who can't stop looking at your boobs instead of listening properly to your name.

You rather have a coffee with a perfectly spelled written name than a name that's so ugly that one might think it's the name of the coffee instead.

You pick a table at the corner of the shop so you can have your own peace and quite. You set your laptop and hotel key on the table. You're about to open your laptop when someone bumps your table causing the hotel key to fall off.

Before you can say something along the line of 'what the fuck is wrong with you', you see the girl already picking up the key. And well shit, it's hot blonde.

"Sorry,-" she says to you.

She looks down at your cup and back to you again, "-Alex" she smiles.

She's talking to you but you're just surprised. You try to remember your introductory line you were supposed to say to her before in your head but you can't concentrate too much so you just smile and nod instead.

You just stare at her and she's just there smiling, waiting for you to say something or whatever because all you can think is, _She has beautiful blue eyes. _

But after a while, you see her wave you goodbye and walk off, completely forgotten that your name is not actually Alex.

"Hi, it's Santana. Shit. Well, now I remember," you groan and literally face palmed yourself as you hear the jingling of the bells from the door she just walked out of. The first time she actually talks to you, you became a pathetic mute rock.

It's kind of unexpected since you were always deemed as the girl who can't shut her mouth (well, aside from Berry), the girl who have so much confidence like you control the world and a girl with so much sass that you make fights with strangers every now and then.

And here you are, totally speechless like a little kid who just saw her senior citizen teachers making out. Yeah, you've actually been there. And somehow, what just happened seems to surprise you and leaves you speechless even more.

0

Its your afternoon shift again, and you're now opening the gate of your ride, zoning out all the whines of little children who can't wait anymore and pushing all the buttons to start it off. You know Jeff Mcfucking Jimenez is mocking you across your ride 'cause apparently he got to manage a cooler ride than yours. But if you really think about it, every other ride is way cooler than yours. 'Cause let's face it, merry-go-round is not a badass of a ride like what all the 3 year old kids think. Originally, you were assigned to a small ass cheap rollercoaster. However, it is across the fucking clown house. Clowns scare the shit out of you so you rather settle for this.

You're starting another round and you still haven't figured out why children would want to go in this lame ass ride. It's so gay with rainbows and unicorns. Literally. And you know what makes it gayer? You and Blaine are the ones handling the booth.

It's been two days since you saw hot blonde in the coffee shop and it's been two days since you've been going there every night playing on your laptop or even just staring at the wall. Maybe for the reason you're hoping to see her again 'cause you can't help but think of her once in awhile or twice or thrice or maybe even more but whatever. You won't really admit it even to yourself. You're kinda scared, well maybe also a bit freaking out to be thinking of a girl you haven't actually met.

That's why you call her hot blonde 'cause it will look that you're already too attached if you call her the ridiculous beautiful girl that can't get out of your head, longing to know her name and see more of her sparkling blue- stop.

See. That's why you have to stick with just hot blonde.

"You can personalize it that's why it's as cool as bowties and – Santana, you're doing it again." Blaine disrupts you and gives you a matter-of-fact look. You cover your nose 'cause maybe it does scrunch when you're thinking but you won't admit that it's true either.

"Not you too. Just shut it. You always bore me out." You scoff at him.

"What? My monogrammed towels are cool and interesting." Blaine gasps and gives you an offended look.

"Well, tell me when you get rid of your monogrammed personality, then I'll be interested."

"That doesn't even make sense." He gives you another confused look. Blaine gives so many looks that you always think he's just dramatic as Rachel.

"You not understanding it just proves my point," you give him your own 'matter-of-fact' look too.

Suddenly, a little Filipino boy who's in front of the line tries to ask you something.

You can admit that you're still learning their language so you turn to Blaine and ask, "What did he just said?"

Blaine just shakes his head at you. You see him telling the boy something you don't understand and see the boy give him a megawatt smile after. It's a good thing that Blaine's half Filipino so he can save you in situations like this. You somehow feel jealous but you can't really expect to be successful to know Filipino. You're still learning how to fold your clothes so what more in learning a whole new language.

"I can't still figure out how you survive here in the Philippines for four years when you still have a hard time understanding it. I bet you still don't even know what's the name of this island yet." He says to you.

"I do know! It's Pala-something! And that's why were friends and why I picked you to be my partner here, remember?" you say to him.

"Gee thanks, making me your personal translator and assistant," he gives you a wounded look. See, for a guy who really bores you out, he can be really dramatic. "And it's Palawan! How many times do we have to remind you!" he continues.

"It doesn't matter anymore! We'll be leaving soon anyway and hey! I pluck your eyebrows in return so it's fair." You point it out to him, "And by the way, that reminds me. You want me to make it rectangular? Triangles are so last season."

He thinks for a second, "if you can make it to bowties, I'd love it," he finally gives you a smile. You don't really know if he's serious or not but at least you're thankful that he stopped bugging you with your flaws.

Another round has just ended, so you open the exit gate just next to the main station where you operate the ride. But someone who enters the ride catches your attention, maybe because she's super freaking tall from the other kids and mainly just because she's blonde. You can't help but get intrigue as you can see only one side of her face.

So much that for the first time you managed the ride, you volunteer to check the people who are riding on it if they're sitting safely. You never really did it before 'cause who the hell hurts themselves on a freaking slow riding unicorn so you make Blaine in charge of that useless area.

You stop Blaine from doing his checking routine by blocking his way. He just gives you a bewildered look.

"Let me," you say and walk around the ride. Half way through, you thought your brain is just shitting with you again when you suddenly see a familiar smiling face. And right on cue, you automatically smile back.

As you get closer, you curse again for your stupid ride, 'cause you can't really do much when checking their safety. If it was a dangerous ride, you can check if her seatbelt is secured, you can check if her loose belongings are packed safely, you can remind her to always keep her hands and legs inside the ride, or just anything to get closer to her. But since it's merry-go-fucking-round-and-round-and-just-around, you can't do anything but walk away.

When you go back to the station, Blaine gives you a bemused look and asks you, "what was that?"

"What was what?" you say like you have really no idea.

"You never check the ride before. Never." He emphasized the last part.

"Well, you never annoy me this much as of now but there's always a first time for everything huh," you snap at him.

"I'm just saying. Are you sure you check all of them properly?" Blaine asks you again.

_Shit._

You really don't know what the standards of checking the ride before and yeah, maybe your attention was preoccupied entirely by the hot blonde sitting cutely on that purple unicorn.

"Of course, I am," you say as confidently as possible. But when Blaine then directs his attention back to the carousel, you discreetly lower the speed of the ride just to make sure.

Throughout the ride, you just watch hot blonde ride your unicorn. You mean, you watch her enjoy your unicorn. Okay, that sounded so wrong too. But what the hell, you get the point. That makes you even wonder if she's a unicorn or a bicorn herself.

But your new dilemma doesn't stop you enjoying your view or even the fact Blaine's talking to you about why it's cool not to wear socks. You ignore him and keep watching hot blonde talks and smiles with the little girl beside her. You feel the growing heat on your cheeks from smiling but you just can't stop appreciating the moment when suddenly you see Blaine waving his hands in front of your face.

"What now?" you snap at him as you slap his hands away.

"It's been ten minutes, Santana! You just doubled their time ride!"

_Oh._

Time really does fly when you're having a good time. You sigh and reluctantly put the ride to a stop. You open the exit gate just beside your station again.

"And why are you so red?" Blaine squints at you.

"What. No I'm-" you see your reflection at the glass part of the station and see your cheeks are blushing hard, "oh my god! What the hell happened!"

You see hot blonde already walking to the gate so you ran back inside your station and immediately duck your head down, pretending there is something on your shoes.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

You hope she wouldn't see your reddening face. But unexpectedly, you hear someone tapping your window and you slowly look up. And well shit again, it's hot blonde looking straight at you.

"Hey, can I ask where the bathroom is?" she asks with a smile.

You look at Blaine and he's not doing anything that says he'll answer for you this time. And it's too late to duck and cover so you look at hot blonde again and nod. You point out where the bathroom is and say,

"There left bathroom over"

_Stupid._

You kinda expected that you say at least one complete sentence but hey, baby steps right? At least this time, words finally came out of your mouth.

Her smile widens and says, "Thank you," she looks at your chest and back to you, "Mildred Yolanda Yamomo?" She finishes with a hint of confusion.

_Mildred? Who the hell is Mildred? _

You see her smile at you again and give you a wave and eventually walk off.

You look down at your chest and groan as you realize the name in the nametag doesn't belong to you. You completely forgot that you're wearing Mildred Yolanda Yamomo's uniform that you borrowed for a week now. Your uniform had down sized after the accident you don't want to talk about but still, you just want to just slap yourself knowing that hot blonde thinks your name is Mildred Yolanda Yamomo out of all names.

You then realized Blaine's still there beside and just saw everything awkward that had happened.

"Wow," he simply says and gives out a shocked look.

You glare at him and want to slap all the looks out of his face.

"We will never speak of this again or I swear to God, I will shave your eyebrows in your sleep."

0

It's another day at the carnival. It's already 8pm and you're working overtime today 'cause the dude who was after your shift is apparently sick. Blaine got off earlier because according to him, he can't miss the premiere of Katy Perry's new song. So now you're left alone at the booth. It's kinda lonely but you somehow enjoy a break from bowties, gels and capri pants talks. Once in awhile, kids talk to you and you still couldn't understand them. You just nod and give them a smile and fortunately, they smile back.

You've been here for 7 hours straight and you should be bored as hell but somehow you busied yourself the whole time thinking about your encounter with hot blonde yesterday.

You're about to close the ride when you see that there are no kids lining up anymore but surprisingly again, you hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, are you still open?" you see hot blonde talking to you with a Filipino little girl by her side. You had compared how big the chance of seeing her again to the size of Blaine's eyebrow. And according to your somehow mysterious occurring rendezvous with hot blonde calculation, you never realized Blaine's eyebrow is that big.

"This little girl really wants to ride the merry-go-round and she wants me to go with her. Can you at least give us one last ride, please?" she continues with her pleading beautiful eyes. Of course, you can never say no to that.

"Sure," you say as you open the gate again that leads to the ride.

You see both of them squeal and you can't help but chuckle to their cuteness.

She lends her hand to the girl who happily accepted it as they walk to the carousel. Hot blonde then bends to pick up the girl and place her to small pink unicorn while she hops on the bigger purple unicorn again beside.

You're about to push the start button when you hear her voice from the ride.

"Wait. Aren't you gonna go around to check out the ride like before?" She smiles at you.

You smile at her, see it's already automatic and say, "nah, I already made sure that all of them are not real unicorns earlier."

_Good. All coherent understandable words._

"Bummer," she replies but still keeps her smile. You force yourself to look away from her and start the ride.

It's kinda weird for hot blonde, you guess has the same age as you, to go to the carnival for three days. But if you think about it, you have been acting weird lately too so you won't judge.

After one whole round, you see the little girl pouting when she realized the carousel's going slower. It doesn't take you long to push the start button again for another new round.

You see the little girl squeals again and hot blonde turns to you and gives you a 'thank you' smile. You just shrug to tell her it wasn't a big deal. You watch them again, thinking how lucky the little girl got to bond with her. You started thinking what it will be like to spend time with her even just for a day 'cause you guess that a day with her will probably be awesome.

When the second round is over, you see the girl hop down smiling. You open the exit gate as the girl tugs hot blonde's hand towards it. You see them run to a lady just near by who's holding a camera. You didn't notice her earlier but as you look closer, you guess she's the little girl's mother.

You see hot blonde bend on her knees to hug the little girl while talking happily to the mother. You wonder if she knows Filipino like Blaine too.

You resume in closing the ride but after a few minutes, you hear someone tapping the window of your station again.

You look up to see beautiful blue eyes just like before.

"Hi, thanks for you know, everything," she says as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Real unicorns could have been way cooler though," she laughs and it's the first time you hear her actual laugh.

You smile at her, like that's anything new. You're seriously starting to understand the 'you smile I smile' concept with her.

"Well, I'll try to find them for you next time."

Wait. Hold up your unicorns. You're not actually flirting with her already.

You see her blush and you sigh out in relief.

"That will be nice, Mildred. But somehow I still can't figure out how Alex is your nickname. I really tried jumbling the letters of your full name to get Alex a few times already and I still can't get it. But I don't really get a lot of stuff so, " she says and just shrugs.

You smile as you realized she's been thinking of you too. Well, maybe just a few seconds and not like the days you thought of her but still, it makes you smile.

You shake your head and finally say, "It's Santana."

"Huh?" She looks cute with her confused look.

"This uniform is from my friend. Mine got shrunk. I'm still struggling to do laundry on my own so I'm glad to say that Mildred Yolanda Yamomo is not my name."

She laughs, "I'm kinda hoping for that, it doesn't really suit you."

You laugh with her, "No, it really doesn't. And Alex, you just have to trust me that it's not my name either. It's Santana," you continue.

"Santana." You see her smiling and nodding.

"Twinkletoe! Let's go! It's getting late!" you suddenly hear someone shouting behind her. You look at the back of hot blonde and see it's her other blonde friend.

"Just a sec!" Hot blonde shouts back and turns to you, "Sorry, my friend is getting impatient again. It was nice meeting you, Santana," she gives you an apologetic smile.

"Well, it's okay. It was a pleasure to meet you too, Twinkletoe."

She chuckles and smiles again. "Bye," she shyly says and waves at you.

"Bye." You say smiling and for the first time, waving back at her too. You watch her turn around and walk towards other blonde but then you see her spin her body again to face you with a bigger smile on her face.

"Oh wait, Santana." She says.

"Yeah?" you can't help but smile bigger as well.

"It's Brittany."


	2. Chapter 2: Start of the Countdown

You're on the porch of your hotel room, drinking your mandatory coffee. Even if you hate your cheap hotel, at least you can appreciate its beautiful beachfront view. It's 7 in the morning and it's not jogging-with-Tina Sunday. You don't know why you're already awake. Okay, you actually do. You can't sleep since you've been repeating last night's successful encounter with hot blo- you mean Brittany in your head over and over again.

_Brittany._

You smile. It never gets old.

"What is she smiling at?"

"Why is she even awake?"

"Has anyone seen my morning fresh facial scrub? I can't start my morning star routine without it."

"Is she dead?"

You should probably teach your friends how to be subtle. They still haven't learned anything when you guys were kicked out of the bar 'cause they thought the owner didn't hear how they criticized his pants. Even Puck shared his thoughts how zebra pants don't go well with his jaguar coat.

"I can hear you guys, you know." You shake your head at them.

"She can hear me? I was just whisperi-"

"Whispering is not in your goddamn vocabulary, Berry," you sigh as you realized that your peaceful alone time is over. You sip the last of your coffee and turn around to face them.

"How are you, Santana? Are you sick?" Tina immediately asks.

"What? Is it that unbelievable that I'm already up?" you scoff at them. Do they really think you're a vampire who can't appreciate the morning sun for once?

"Well yeah and the fact you're wearing the purple unicorn shirt that Rachel gave you makes it one." Puck points at your shirt.

Oh yeah. You kinda were thinking of Brittany when you were picking your clothes earlier and completely forgotten that Rachel gave that shirt to you on your first day in the carnival. You wonder how you found it, remembering you already hid it in Tina's closet before.

"I knew it! You secretly adore my present for you!" you see Rachel fist bumps the air.

You ignore and walk pass them to go to the kitchen. You just want to go back being alone to replay that precious encounter one more time without them sabotaging it.

But as you walk, you hear Rachel's voice soft behind but still loud enough to understand.

"I told you she loves my shirt," she whispers to Blaine.

"Shut up, Berry," you say with your backs behind them.

"She can still hear me?" she still loudly whispers with a hint of surprise. You just roll your eyes.

When you're already in the kitchen, you contemplate on what to eat. Your stomach tells you that you're craving for some bacon but you realize you have to cook so you open the fridge and get the milk and some cereal instead.

You make sure that the cereal you got is not Berry's vegan cereal that tastes like grass, branches and all the disgusting things you can think of. You learned that lesson before and you don't want to go through it again.

When suddenly, you see Berry entering the kitchen as well.

"I told you a billionth time, we have a rule that you must stay at least two meters away from me during these ungodly hours."

"What? I'm just gonna grab some food too." She shrugs at you.

You watch Rachel closely as you see her going to the cabinets to get her vegan cereal.

"You know, it's not too late to eat a healthy breakfast, Santana."

_And my vegan cereal is the fresh way to start._ You continue to recite in your head with your mock Berry voice.

"And my vegan cereal is the fresh way to start," she says expectedly. See. She always says that every morning. She then sits on the stool just in front of you, with the milk, and cereal on one hand and the bowl on her nose. Okay, maybe not on her nose but on the other hand but you still can't help but stare at her nose again. You already tried to put a plate on it to see if it's big enough to hold it out but unfortunately it wasn't.

"I'm eating cereal, I was supposed to eat bacon but considered my health first," you lied so she would stop lecturing you and talking to you but of course, that's never gonna happen in a million years.

"You seem happy today," she notices. You were right. Her words are like a goddamn machine gun. Thoughts don't exist to her because she always says everything on her mind out loud. Even just about a freaking booger, you'll hear her say a speech how it's important to get rid off it. And the worst part is, she quickly jumps to another topic most of the time. One second, she's talking about her favorite brand of shampoo she used last year and the next, she's debating who's the best Eponine from 1950-2003.

"Well, you seem irritably annoying today too. Oh wait. That's your look everyday." You try your best to convey that she's really ruining your perfect morning.

"Ashley's been asking me how you are," she ignores and still continues. See, from cereal talk to ex-girlfriend talk. And sadly, there's still another thing about her. She's also already made herself immuned with your harsh words that it simply don't affect her anymore. You hate it. You really really do.

"She doesn't have the right to know how I am anymore. And why the hell are you still talking to her?" you scoff.

"She's my cousin, Santana."

"Can you stop saying that? You keep reminding the horrifying fact that I dated a Berry blood and that's just rubbing salt on an open wound."

"I should tell her that you're happy. I've been saying to her that you were miserable." You just sigh and don't reply. Maybe she won't talk if you won't talk back. But again, that's also not gonna happen isn't it?

"As your friend, Santana, I'm gonna tell you something based on my amazing experiences. Life has those special moments. They don't come often so cherish it while they do."

"What? You just got that on tumblr."

She ignores you again and starts pouring cereal in her bowl when you see some of her cereal going on your bowl purposely.

"Oops," she says innocently.

You clench your hand around your spoon. This always magically happens in the mornings.

_Every. Fucking. Time. _

This is why you made that rule in the first place. You not being a morning person and Rachel being Rachel combined in the morning is worse than any war movies ever made. You take a deep breath and slowly say, "I'm gonna count to three and you know what you need to do, Berry. One, two-"

You see Rachel dropped her spoon and runs to her room. You hear her shriek but you're pretty sure it's in the tune of Les Miserables' "On my Own."

And that is your starting sign that another day has began.

0

You're already in the carnival in your afternoon shift. It's the first time you felt excited to work and maybe it's because of Brittany.

_Brittany. Dammit. I'm smiling again._

You ironed Mildred's uniform, okay maybe you forced Tina to do it for you, you spent more time fixing your hair and even bought a minty tic tac just in case.

Since you see Blaine's eyebrows are extra big today, you think you really might see her again.

_Crap. Blaine._

If you're going to see Brittany, he will be there and maybe witness another embarrassing moment and let him know the reason behind it is you like someone.

_Oh my god, I like someone. Shit, _you curse in your head.

You shouldn't let this happen. You start thinking of different ways to hide it from Blaine and even from yourself. You liking someone in this fucking island is not of a great idea.

"You're doing it again." Blaine suddenly says beside you, wiping the window of your station.

You groan, "ugh Blaine. Didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to stare at other people's noses?"

"You're thinking of that girl huh?"

You immediately snap your face at him.

"What?" you say a little too loud.

"That girl the other day." He says like it's not a big deal because for you it is. It freaking is.

"How did you know I like her?" you say still half whispering, half yelling.

"The scramble of words. You only did that once before when you met that Filipino actress you were obsessed with. When she said hi to you, you said 'Santana fan huge hello' to her," he laughs.

Dammit. Blaine's with you on those embarrassing times too.

"And the way you were blushing so much like a tomato and the way you repeatedly mumbled 'stupid' over and over again at yourself after and-"

You quickly slap his arm.

"Ow!" He squeals in his voice three times higher like a little girl and also in the tune of some broadway song. You just can't pick it up yet. Now, you're really starting to realize that maybe he is indeed the male or more of like a gay counterpart of Berry. He then drops the towel he was using on the counter.

"Okay, stop. I get it. And also that's for not helping when she asked me where the bathroom was!" You picked the towel and throw it at his face to prove your point.

"She spoke the language you understand! I didn't know you suddenly don't know English too!" he teases you, "did you get her name?" he continues.

He starts wiggling his huge eyebrows and it looks like large black wings flapping towards you. It's so disturbing that you answer him immediately so he would stop.

"Yes, so can you get your eyebrows off my business now," you say and push his face away.

Fortunately, Blaine went back in his monogrammed towel talk. Again. Somehow you're really losing hope for him.

Unfortunately, you haven't seen Brittany all day. Throughout your shift, you had an attention in the size of a pea. Just seeing blonde hair takes your entire attention from the ride. But you realize, of course she's not going to the carnival for three straight days just to see you. Or she might already left the island or maybe she even let herself be kidnap cause she wants to get away from the axe murderer toddler she just met yesterday.

Yup, you're nervous again. You don't know why you're so nervous of Brittany not wanting to see you anymore. It's not like she said she'll be seeing you soon 'cause maybe you're just one of the million strangers she meets that will never see her again. It's not like she's the most beautiful girl with the most enchanting name and has the most sparkling blue- stop. You're doing it again.

_Hot blonde. Hot blonde. Hot blonde_, you chant in your head, forcing the thought of a girl out of your mind.

"Hey guys! Beach party at Jeff Jimenez' hotel. It's an open party!" You suddenly hear Puck's voice just outside the gate of your ride. He's not wearing his uniform anymore. Rachel and Tina are just right behind too. You haven't noticed that your shift is already over.

You groan, not really feeling it to go out.

"There'll be hot girls in bikinis," he tries again, sensing your hesitation.

"C'mon it has a karaoke," Rachel chimes in.

"It has free flowing drinks." Tina emphasized the 'free' part.

You groan again. "Dammit."

0

On times when you're not feeling it to go out, you do the things you really came for. Free stuff. That's why you spent almost an hour sitting near the bar, just drinking and eating. Everytime one say it's unlimited food, you tend to test its accuracy all of the time. They say it's unlimited iced tea, you bring your own extra large glass. They say it's unlimited breadsticks, you bring a freaking wheelbarrow.

It's been an hour and there's a test you do to know if you're drunk. Reading the word 'tequila'. You focus on the bottle just there in front of you and try to read it. You squint your eyes and try your best to read it properly.

_Fish, _you read. Yep. You're drunk.

It's not really a surprise. You've been drowning yourself with alcohol. Everytime you think of the girl who shall not be named, you take a shot or if sometime it still doesn't work, you eat a jalapeno just to take your mind off from even the slight idea of her.

But what when you do when that girl suddenly appears out of nowhere, taps you on the shoulder, says 'hey Santana' and asks you to dance?

Of course, you try to duck and cover.

But just before you fall off the chair, she grabs your arm. You feel the sudden buzz of the alcohol and you don't know if you're dreaming.

But then you see her lips move and say, "keeewasjk ejdoo seja dance." Or something like that. You can't really understand her with the buzz and the background noise. But you still think that she's still somehow asking you to dance.

All the progress you made yesterday was just thrown outside the window 'cause you just freaking nod. The next thing you know, she's leading you to the part of the beach where people are dancing.

But you're too drunk to know what's really happening. One moment, it was just a friendly dance with you just pumping your fists in the air and the next moment, she's grinding her back in front of you with your hands on her hips. Take note, she's just wearing a bikini top and some denim shorts.

_Best night ever._

But you're still super drunk. You know you're drunk because there's a huge amount of emotions you feel bursting inside of you. You tend to feel like that when you drink too much, triggering you to remember a certain memory.

"_I'm sorry, Santana. I just can't have a long distance relationship. It won't work out." _You remember Ashley saying this to you on that very dreadful day.

"_We're just going in a different college not like going to a different country. I'm just 20 miles away for god's sake! Distance is just nothing! We can work this out!" You reasoned. You tried your best to keep this relationship. You spent all your savings for her, for all of those gifts, for all of those trips you both made and for the promise ring you're holding right now at your back in a velvet box._

"_You know we won't work out together apart. I have the best time of my life with you, San. But I can't deal so far away from you. We'll just gonna grow apart." You squeezed your hand tighter to what you're holding._

_This can't be happening, you thought._

_She walks closer to you, reaching your arms but you just firmly keep it behind your back. You don't need her to see why you actually set up a dinner date at the roof top of your house._

"_I'm so sorry, San. I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to hurt you even more in the future."_

_You don't know what to do. So you just nod. She hugs you one last time and the next thing you know, she's gone. You can still hear the music in the background, you still smell the smoke from the candles and you still see the lights you set up around your rooftop. You're contemplating if you're gonna throw the ring over like what they do in the movies but instead, you keep in your pocket, blow off all the candles and went too sleep._

You take off your attention from the dancing girl infront of you and look around. You see couples dancing around like they have their own happy little world and you hate it. You really really do.

You know you're still drunk 'cause the other thing you do when you are is that you tend to do stupid things. And that's just the thing you're about to do.

You grab Brittany, spin her around and just kiss her. On the freaking lips.

You hear her gasp in surprise. There's also another thing you hate about you being drunk. You only tend to become sober only after realizing the stupid thing you've done. You immediately let go off her and she's looking at you with wide eyes.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry." You know it's wrong attacking people with surprise drunk kisses. And the worst part is, you attacked Brittany, _the_ Brittany, with a surprise drunk kiss out of all people.

"I'm so sorry" you say again as you quickly walk backwards away from her. You didn't know you're walking towards a log lying on the sand. So you trip. You fucking trip backwards lying with your back on the ground.

_Worst night ever._

You feel a sting on you left leg that is still hanging on the log. You see blood coming from where you feel the pain.

_Shit_.

You hate blood. No actually you're really really scared of blood especially your own. But you never cried. You're not gonna add one more embarrassing doing at this moment now. You're not gonna show that you're a cry baby so you do the mature way that you usually do.

You pass out. You fucking pass out and everything turns black.

0

The next thing you know, you're lying in a comfortable position, you feel a comforting heat around you and you hear a very mellow music. You think you're in heaven so you slowly open your eyes and prepare the greatness that is waiting for you.

"Oh good, you're awake." You see Rachel looking at you.

_Rachel. Oh god this isn't heaven. Oh god no._

"Hey" you hear someone say beside you. "Are you okay now?" You see Brittany holding your hand. You sigh out in relief.

You see her blue eyes, the same blue eyes you saw the last thing before you pass out at the party.

_The party._

Everything flashes back in your mind. The drinks, the breakup, the couples, the dance, the kiss, the log, the blood.

_The kiss. Oh no. _

"I'm sorry" you hear yourself saying again while you scoot away from her.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it," she says as she's still holding on firmly at your hand not letting you go. So you give up on moving, not like you want to move away from her anyway.

"Are you okay now?" she asks while she reaches out with her other hand close to your face. You close your eyes not knowing what she's gonna do but instead you feel a strand of your hair tucked behind your ear. You open your eyes and see she's smiling at you. You feel yourself smiling too but before you could answer her that you're perfectly fine now, Puck chimes in.

"Don't worry about her. Santana always passes out when she sees a hot girl like you." And everyone laughs. You didn't even notice him earlier and you're noticing now that there's Blaine, Tina and other people you don't know sitting on logs around the bonfire.

"No!" You defend feigning a disbelief look while sending Puck a glare that you hope can kill.

"You don't think Brittany's hot enough?" A guy you don't know says. Well you know he's gay at least cause his gayness isn't really hard to find even its the first time you saw him.

"What? N-no. Not like that." You stammer. You hate that they're ganging up on you. You just freaking woke up from an embarrassing black out for god's sake.

"Stop it you guys." Brittany defends you. "They're just teasing," she adds as she's brushing her thumb over your hand.

"Anyway, this is Kurt" she points out to the gay dude. _Porcelain. Got it_.

"Mercedes" she points to a girl, saying hello in a very diva voice. _Aretha__  
_

"And that's Quinn." You see the short haired blonde that you see with Brittany all the time just nod at you. _Quinn_

Puck then starts a new conversation and you take the time to apologize again to her_._

"I'm really sorry for what I did earlier. When I'm drunk, I usually do stupid stuff."

"That's always her excuse. Even when she's not even drunk." Rachel says beside you and you glare at her.

"Sorry." she mumbles and looks back to the others. You look back at Brittany and she's smiling at you.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. When I'm drunk, I tend to be a touchy person too much." You grin at her as you remember a very hot dance with her.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," you flirt. You see her blush. You turn on your Lopez charm.

Time to get back the points you already lost.

"Wow, I never thought you have game," she teases you but you know she's still blushing.

"Hey, I have game. I have game all the time," you proudly say.

"Yeah, 'left bathroom over', kiss attacking me, tripping on a log and passing out? Smooth. Very smooth." She teases you again. But it's true. You messed up. That's not an ideal first impression you wanna make to a beautiful girl like her. But you still can't admit it so you defend that you're not a total spaz.

"Hey, 99% I'm very smooth. You're just not part of those lucky people who see my awesome charm."

"Well maybe I'm just special."

You can't argue with that. You know something about her is different so you agree, "Maybe. Maybe you are," you say. Silence takes over. But it's a comfortable one. Two of you started to listen what your other friends are talking about.

"I know! It's crazy! Half of the people in my friends list in facebook, I don't remember when I met them." Tina says.

Facebook. They're talking about Facebook. You really need to find cooler friends.

"It's true. After a while it gets really awkward when they start chatting with you and you don't have any idea what you're going to talk about." Pucks says.

"I bet you guys will eventually be one of those people." Mercedes chuckles.

"I know what we're gonna do! Let's not say our last names to each other so we can't add each other on facebook to avoid that impeding situation." Kurt proudly says.

"Right! Let's try to experiment! This friendship will be just be like a summer fling!" Rachel says and surprisingly everyone agrees.

You think it's stupid. Why would you want to be just a fling to Brittany. But you realized it's true. After this trip, you're just gonna be a memory to her and nothing more.

"When are you guys leaving?" Rachel asks. And that's exactly what you want to ask Brittany right now as well.

"In five days. You?" Kurt says.

_Five days._

"Six days." Puck answers, "where do you go back?"

"New York. We're just here before we start college. Having fun before adulthood traps us. Where do you guys head in the US?" Mercedes says.

_New York._

"Actually, we all live here in the Philippines. Back in Manila." Blaine says.

"Really, you live here? I thought you're all tourists just like us." Brittany asks facing you. You can't read if its sadness in her voice or just plain surprise.

"Yeah, we all go in an international school here. We actually just graduated high school too," you answer.

"Oh." She just says and looks at the sand. Everyone continues to talk with each other but you just ignore them 'cause all you can think of is Brittany. Brittany's leaving in five days off to New York. New York for god's sake. That's half the world away. You got a crush on Brittany already. Finally, you admit you already got a crush on her the first time you saw her that's for sure. But you think of the deal your friends just made. Maybe it's not stupid after all. Maybe things just have to stay what it is to stay.

_She's leaving in five days._

You have to try your best to remove this stupid crush on her. You try bringing your walls up 'cause that's what you do to avoid being hurt.

"I'm sleepy. I'm going back to the hotel." You announce and stand up. Puck throws the key immediately and you caught off guard so you just duck avoiding getting hit by it.

"Dammit Puck" you mumble. Puck just shrugs. Before you bend to pick the damn key, Brittany's picking it again like before and stands too.

"I'll walk you." She smiles.

"Okay." You automatically say.

_Fuck. Nice start on removing your crush, Santana._

You start walking back to your hotel while she's just walking just behind you. Nobody's really talking and you're grateful for that. When you already opened your hotel door, awkwardness starts. You don't know what to do, ask if she wants tea even you don't have any inside or just wait for her to suddenly leave. You're about to do your first option when she beats you.

"Can I sleep with you?" she suddenly say.

_What._

"What?" you blurt out.

"N-no! I mean can I sleep here. I don't know how to get back to our hotel. I tried to explore on my own yesterday night and I end up sleeping on one of the foldable chairs on the beach. I got too tired trying to find my way back and it's just a good thing a Filipino guy woke me up and walked me to our hotel after telling him where Im staying. I don't want to sleep on foldable chairs anymore. Its uncomfortable. And-"

"Stop." You cut her off. You find her rambling cute but you know what's she's talking about now.

"Of course you can sleep with me."

_Dammit. That sounded so wrong._

"I mean, of course you can sleep here." you quickly say. You open the door wider to signal her to follow you. When you're both inside your room, you pick a shirt from your closet and give it to her. You see her put it on and immediately gets under the covers of your bed. It takes you few seconds to think if you should follow her or just lie down on the floor when you hear her say, "C'mon" as she's lifting up the blanket. It takes you another few seconds just to turn off the lights and go under the covers. Once you settled in, both of you are just staring at the ceiling when she breaks the silence.

"Our friends are getting closer." She says as she tucks herself more to the blanket.

"Yeah they are." You do the same, feeling more comfortable.

"I hope we can get closer too."

You're really hoping that it's too dark for her to see that she just made you smiling like an idiot with what she just said. "I'm sure we'll do," you say.

"Awesome." She replies as she fist bumps the air. You see her yawn and you know she's getting sleepy.

"We should sleep already. Got to be energized for the activities we're gonna do tomorrow."

"You're right." She smiles and yawns again "Goodnight, Santana." You look at her more closely and somehow see, she has her eyes closed already.

Never in your life, you're sleeping in a bed with a person you just met. Hell, you never let Rachel Berry get near your bed. When she does, you bark. Literally bark at her as you try scare her away. But here you are, under a blanket with a girl you don't even know.

_Just five days. You can do this._ You tell yourself.

"Goodnight Brittany." You tell her even you know she's already asleep. You let your eyes close, preparing yourself for a five-day adventure you know that's about to come.


End file.
